While Daughter is away Mother will play
by Jlargent
Summary: First ever Caroline/Blaziken fic! A sexually frustrated Caroline get an unexpected assistance at relieving her tension.


**While Daughter is away Mother will play.**

**Written By Jlargent**

_Me: This is a one-shot fic involving Caroline and Blaziken this is the end result of excessive boredom and lack of lemon fics involving Caroline. I do not own Pokemon in any shape or form so you can't sue me. Just to warn you that this is my first attempt at a hetero lemon rather than my usual yuri flavored fics so don't judge me too badly._

Caroline's POV

_Bored, bored, bored…everyday it's the same; wake up, shower, make breakfast for Norman, make sure that he actually makes it to the gym on time, then I do housework, make lunch for Norman and deliver it to him, then it's back to housework until he returns home, make dinner for him and listen to him ramble on about his day and the trainers that beat him or he defeated in excruciating detail, then go to bed and repeat. I really need to break the monotony…_

I sigh as I look up at the ceiling as the realization of this fact struck me as I absently ignore my husband of 17 years, when did I realize that I was in a rut? Maybe I knew but I denied it, I don't remember the last time I had sex. I think the last time was before Max was born, damn, 7 years of celibacy is starting to catch up with me. I groan in both sexual and mental frustration as I struggle to return to sleep, I finally give up and exit the bed while my husband sleeps on ignorant of my needs I slip on a robe and head towards the living room. Hopefully there's something worth watching on television at 2 in the morning.

I flop down onto the couch and flip the TV on and nonchalantly start flipping through the channels occasionally pausing long enough to catch a glimpse of an infomercial or a late night movie that's half over I paused at channel 69 to yawn, when I open my eyes to my shock I stumbled upon a porn movie, I blushed heavily realizing that I am watching something so…_taboo_ as porn but then again I haven't been laid in years. My resolve was weakening as the moans from the actress started to pitch higher as her male partner was slamming his hips into her deeper.

(Not really a lemon so feel free to skip this)

I carefully look around in case my husband or Max was sneaking around, I breathe a sigh of relief that I hadn't realized I was holding, I cautiously open my robe a bit to allow more access to my breasts and clit, I nervously brush my fingertips against my nipples making me jump slightly at the feel of self-pleasuring, I move my hands further inside the robe to caress my large breasts, I gently squeeze them making me moan in pleasure, I keep my volume low as I see the woman shift positions getting on her hands and knees waiting for her lover to place his dick into her, emboldened I move my hand further down towards my nether regions, I hesitantly brush my clit sending a massive jolt of electricity through me I quickly regain my senses as I probe my inner walls slowly as though I haven't pleasured myself in a very long time.

My eyes wander to the television and I slowly thrust my fingers in time to the man sliding his penis in and out of the woman on screen gradually picking up speed until I could barely keep up with the actor and I had to clamp down hard on my mouth to prevent a sound to escape from my lips as an orgasm was approaching, with a stifled cry I orgasm hard letting my juices flow from my pussy.

I open my eyes to see that the scene had changed and it showed a male in an obviously fake Blaziken costume approaching the woman in a poorly scripted rape scene, I quickly turn the channel over to another station and turn off the television.

(End Scene)

I blush, realizing that I had masturbated to porn. I quickly head towards the kitchen and grab a few cleaning supplies and scrub the couch to remove any and all evidence of my activities, looking at the clock I realize that it was barely fifteen minutes I sigh and head back to bed to try and regain what little sleep that I had lost.

Four days later…

It had been four days since I masturbated to porn and since that time the thought of having a dick inside me was slowly driving me insane, and my husband being oblivious to my plight ignores the signs that I was using to catch his attention.

*Ring*Ring* my inner thoughts were interrupted by the sound of the telephone, I walk over to it and answer it "Hello?" I spoke into the mouth piece.

"Honey, it's me." Norman spoke "I'm sorry but I'm needed in Sootopolis City." He said.

"Why?" I ask him mentally groaning at the sudden announcement.

"Wallace of the Elite Four is calling all Gym Leaders for a mandatory performance review. Apparently, it was revealed that one of the gym leaders in the Kanto region has ties to the criminal group Team Rocket. And with the recent attacks on trainers here by Team Aqua and Team Magma Wallace fears that one of us may be in league with them, so until the matter is resolved all Gym Battles are suspended until further notice." He explained to me, I was shocked that a Gym Leader was part of a criminal organization.

"When will you be home?" I ask him.

"I'll be gone for at least two weeks, maybe a month at the most." He said making me frown at the news.

"I'll pack your bags for the trip." I said hanging up the phone, while I know my husband isn't the smartest around I doubt that he would be intelligent enough to actually be a part of a group of criminals but I could see where Wallace was coming from.

Just as I was about to head to Norman's room to prepare him for his trip there was a knock at the door, temporally forgetting my husband's situation I open the door to see my daughter May.

"May?" I asked surprised that she hadn't announced that she was coming.

"Hey mom." She says as she hugs me.

"What are you doing here?" I ask her.

"Well you see, Blaziken was involved in a battle against a Frostlass and received a powerful ice attack at point blank range." I wince since ice types are not that strong against fire types but a point blank ice attack would cause some serious damage.

"How is he?" I ask her since Blaziken has been with May the longest and cares deeply for her since raising him from a Torchic.

"Luckily he managed to stave off the worst of it but he's still pretty weak at the moment. Nurse Joy recommended that I not let him battle until he fully recovers." She said as she pulls out his pokeball "I'm letting him stay here until he recovers completely." She says to me before releasing Blaziken from his pokeball.

"Blaze?" he asks in a deep tenor.

"I'm sorry Blaziken but Nurse Joy wants you to take it easy for the next two weeks. I want you to stay with mom until you're all better okay?" she says softly.

"Ken." He says sadly, May gently pats his head.

"Hey don't worry it'll be only two weeks you can survive okay?" she asks encouragingly.

"Blaze!" he perked up a bit making me and May laugh.

"Okay, I'll see you in two weeks, will he be fine while he's here?" she asks me.

"Yes he will, I'll take good care of him while he's here." I said.

May hugs both of us and says goodbye before leaving the house to resume her journey. I resume my work on Norman's suitcase for the review that was coming up, twenty minutes later Norman arrived and grabs his luggage and rushes out the door without so much as a goodbye.

_*Sigh* This is going to be a __long__ month._ I thought to myself as I busy myself by getting Blaziken settled in.

Three days later…

It has now been a week since my realization that my husband doesn't pay attention to my needs anymore, four days since he left to Sootopolis for a performance review and three days since May dropped her Blaziken off here to heal and to be honest I am seriously bored, more so since my husband will not return home until next month. I mean sure I like the daily phone calls but I miss him dearly.

"Blaze?" a deep voice shakes me out of my thoughts, I turn my head to see Blaziken looking at me with concern in his eyes.

I shake my head "It's nothing Blaziken. I'm just a little frustrated that's all; I'll be taking a shower and then I'll take a nap okay?" I ask him.

"Ken." He says as he lumbers off.

I head to the bedroom and quickly take off my clothes and slip on a bathrobe, and then I make my way to the bathroom, I turn on the water, quickly making the necessary adjustments to the water temperature and step inside. I lather the body wash letting the soothing heat of the water distract me from my lack of action in the bedroom, _Does he even love me anymore? What if this trip gives him an excuse to go behind my back with another gym leader?_ Those thoughts are ringing in my head as I try to distract myself from them.

(Lemon Alert! If you don't want to see this then skip or leave.)

My hand inadvertently brushes against my clit making me shudder from the contact _You know what? Screws being faithful to him, married women cheat on men just as often as they do to us so it's only fair to go out and 'capture' a young man and have my way with him. _My inner libido was talking as I start to place my finger inside my pussy my thoughts were now running away from me as the mental image of one of May's friends Brock I believe was his name hovering over me with his cock lingering over my wet hole just waiting for that moment of pure bliss that comes with the taboo of the situation.

I imagine him sliding his penis into me slowly at first allowing the both of us to relish that moment of fulfillment as my inner walls clamp down on his tool like a velvet vice. Once he is fully inserted into me he starts to slowly pump his penis into me gradually building speed, he leans down and starts licking and fondling my breasts making me wetter and wetter as the pleasure starts to build, I moan loudly as I immerse myself deep into my fantasy.

Before I could react I hear the bathroom door open loudly and the shower curtain pulled aside, I was now staring at an obviously panicked Blaziken. Apparently he heard me moan and thought that I was hurt, I was about to tear into him for barging in when I noticed something Blaziken was appearing to be blushing I looked down and to my surprise his penis was emerging from his sheath I impishly look at him who was clearly embarrassed by now "Are you aroused by this?" I ask him in a slightly seductive voice.

He answered as though he was in a daze "Do you want to fuck me?" I said no longer caring about the moral taboo that was to come; all I wanted was something hot and hard into me.

He shakes his head as his erection grew I stifled a gasp at the sheer size and girth of it; it looked to be at least eleven inches long and two inches thick. My arousal was now at its peak, it was taking a good amount of control to not beg him to fuck me in the bathroom right here and now, no if I want to do this I want to do this right. I grip his claw and pull him close relishing the feel of his penis against my stomach "I want you to fuck me long and hard all night." I pull away and lead him to the bedroom.

Once we enter I push Blaziken onto the bed and turn to lock the door to prevent him from escaping, Blaziken was thrown off guard as I lean down to lick his penis, I lick the precum noting that it was hot and spicy but not overly powerful enough to discourage tasting more, he moans deeply at the blow job, I reach down to my already drenching slit and start plunging my fingers in to finish the job that Blaziken so rudely interrupted. I moan at the self-pleasure that I am having as well as the taste of Blazing's precum it was intoxicating, Blaziken was lightly bucking his hips in response to the indescribable pleasure of having his cock licked and blown.

I could feel his member twitch erratically indicating that he would cum at any moment, I withdrew my mouth making him groan in disappointment "Now, now we can't have you going off just yet." I said as I climb up towards his chest allowing me to properly position my vagina above his steel rod "Now the real fun begins." I said as I slowly lower myself onto the tool, the feeling of fullness was equally as good as the heat that was radiating from Blaziken's dick; finally I somehow manage to bottom out taking that full length and thickness into me. For what seemed like an eternity I simply stayed in that position letting that thick cock fills me until I finally start to move my hips up and down in a slow rhythm.

I move my hips slowly to get more accustomed to the feel of something so large in me, until I gradually start to pick of speed, Blaziken was also enjoying this and was moving his hips in time to mine and soon the two of us were moving our hips faster and faster until Blaziken was moving like a blur pounding his cock into me with reckless abandon.

It was rough, primal, and dirty but I was loving every second of it.

"Oh, god Blaziken, don't fucking stop!" at this point I was screaming my lungs out in my throes of passion not caring if there was anyone was nearby to listen to this.

"Blaze…Zi…Ken!" my lover spoke in between thrusts like a mantra.

I was reaching that point where that final climax would happen but I didn't want it to end that soon, I slam my hips down hard making Blaziken moan loudly and release his load into me triggering my own orgasm with a loud moan I release my own juices. I slowly but painfully remove myself from his impressive tool and to my surprise he was still hard as a diamond. I knew that I only had enough energy for one last round I assumed a doggy position wiggling my ass invitingly Blaziken shuffled until he was in the proper position, I could feel the head of his penis rubbing the lips of my pussy all of a sudden the head was poking somewhere I've never felt before.

"Wait are you going to…" I shrieked in pain as Blaziken decided to stick is hot member into my anus. I've never tried anal sex due to the fact that I never considered once doing it there and Norman never brought it up, Blaziken's cock was slowly and painfully entering my rectum, soon he was as far as he could enter which was luckily not all the way, he starts to move his hips dragging his dick in and out of my asshole, I was shedding tears of pain at this point as the pain was slowly changing into a pleasure that I've never felt before.

I was rocking my hips to match his thrusts and soon the two of us were moaning loudly at the sensations that were being generated by this sheer amount of taboo lust, I could feel his member twitching harder and harder, and with a loud roar he unleashes his cum into me sending me over the edge as well, I scream as my juices spray from my nether lips. The two of us collapse on the bed as Blaziken removes his cock from my ass.

I sigh "That was the greatest fuck of my life." I sighed as exhaustion was starting to creep in, I hear Blaziken murmur an agreement as sleep starts to overtake us.

(End lemon)

I slowly open my eyes as sunlight was on my face _Best Night Ever! _I giddily thought as I slowly get up from the bed, I wince slightly due to the fact that my ass is still sore from last night's fun _Well a sore ass is a happy ass I suppose_ I mused to myself making my way to the shower to clean myself off.

After exiting the shower I look at the bed to see the still sleeping form of my temporary lover. I walk down the stairs without any clothing deciding that I'll teas him a bit before a few more rounds of heavy love making, after all my husband won't be home for a few weeks, I'll miss him once he goes back to May though.

Maybe I should ask her to catch me a wild Blaziken. That is after I decide to divorce Norman first.

_The end._

_Me: Well that takes care of this fic stay tuned for my next masterpiece of awesomeness, seriously thanks for reading this story and I'll ignore any flames and thank the reviewer. That's all for now so until then later!_

_As always Hoody Hoo!_


End file.
